Torn and Tortured
by Ashes2Dust87
Summary: Misery, Pain, Confusion. Thoughts of Sarah and Jareth as they try to cope with the past.


Torn and Tortured

**Disclaimer:: I hold no claim on The Labytinth or any characters related , that honor belongs to Jim Henson and Company. **

-**S**-

I can't see the light for the darkness wraps it's ugliness around me. I had so much faith and trust in all that was written I failed to see that words have power when voiced. My mind is unraveling under all the broken promises and shattered dreams. Of what we could have been, of all we could have had. I am left open and fully exposed for the world to see and ridicule. I am breaking down with out you.

-**J**-

_I can still feel you. The sensation of your hand in mine from the dance. My body hurts from not being with you. You are an addiction I just can't kick. If I could I would keep you until you could not leave me again. Those deep eyes that keep me bound in chains of flesh and bone, forever keeping me prisoner in my addiction._

-**S**-

What is said is said. You told me that. Even now as I lay in my regret, I can't go back. It's too late and the price was too high. I can't forget your face and voice. Now I'm left with humanity. I couldn't stay with you, I had to defeat you. It's too late to look back, I can't take back what I said. I'm being pulled by mortality and high expectation of what others want of me. The price of my choice. To suffer loosing who I am. And now it's too late to turn back.

-**J**-

_Forever isn't long at all, but I can't wait forever for you. I could try to live in your world, but I would fail. I am waiting for you to accept me and the love I offered you. I can be who ever you want, your hero, your villain. But to wait forever just to be alone. It is time for me to move on. I can't wait on your heart to decide what it want's. I can't deal with this pain forever. Even if I am alone forever._

-**S**-

They keep telling me to get out and live beyond my books and drawings. These books and drawings are all I have to keep you near. What ever they say to me, do not listen. I have to short a time to keep the memories I have of you. I don't know what to do or say when I catch a glimpse of you as you fly by my window. I know you'll never stop and talk to me. Even when I leave it open in the coldest of nights, you never come and I wake up with the reminder I am alone. So I have to keep my memories close so yours won't leave.

-**J**-

_Mortality. A scourge on humans. Why would they choose to die. She rejected me, an Immortal. I asked her for so little and she could have been reborn. Released of her mortal coil and given a new life in the fires of immortality. All she had to do was give herself to me as my Queen, but instead she chose mortality. In a few short years she will take her place in the land of death and no amount of begging will save her. Her body is her souls grave. I tried to give her a release, but now she will die._

-**J**-

Outside this room, there is only the dying world around me. In this room, in my dreams, there is such beauty. Here I daydream of fantasies and wishes. All alone, I am cold. But even in this harsh world, I try to smile. If only for others. I dream of fantastical creatures and of fairies. All my faults are forgiven and my dreams are real. So, I will stay in this room to keep my dreams safe from falling into the unforgiving ground.

-**J**-

_You snake your way into my life, trick me into falling in love, and steal my heart. Your soul is frozen and you don't even care. You pretend to care when you see your friends, but I have learned to build my walls stronger to keep you out. You ask me for a second chance, but the place where my heart used to be is empty. It took me lifetimes to move past you and all we done. You lost your chance when you left me a broken man. Are you as cold as your soul yet? I never want to see you nor have anything to do with you. You have no power over me any more._

* * *

><p>I was having a random moment and decided to put it down. Let me know what you think, honesty is welcomed! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
